Optimus Prime (GW)
This page is for the heroic Autobot leader. For his evil Shattered Glass counterpart, see Emperor Prime (SG). If he had been born on Earth, he could be a doctor, a mechanic, a scientist, and a warrior. But on Cybertron there is no difference between these professions. So OPTIMUS PRIME uses his skills to heal and repair the world around him and, if necessary, to fight. Both in power and intelligence, he has no equal. He can be immensely kind and his compassion extends to all that lives. Yet he will battle unceasingly to protect the weak and defend what he believes in. History Canonical/Theme History: As a dockworker named Orion Pax, Pax expresses his admiration for Megatron. Pax was mortally wounded by Megatron and the Decepticons. Fortunately a kind medic by the name of Alpha Trion sees potential in the dying Autobot and proceeded to reformat Pax in a new experimental procedure. Alpha Trion's efforts succeeded and the young Orion Pax is resurrected into the form known as Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime's impact on the Autobots cannot be overstated. Facing certain extinction, Optimus Prime helped turn the Autobot resistance into a more military-oriented, efficient, and disciplined fighting force. Eventually, the Autobots under Optimus Prime's leadership were able to stop the Decepticons from taking over Cybertron. This also resulted in a prolonged military struggle that lasted for millions of years. During this time, countless battles were waged and tens of millions of Autobots and Decepticons lost their lives. This cycle was destined to be dragged into a stalemate with no side budging. That was until Optimus Prime and a team of elite Autobots chose to undergo a daring reconnaissance operation. Taking his top military advisors (Prowl and Jazz) and a team of other esteemed Autobots, Optimus Prime chose to investigate the energy resources in a then unpopulated (by humans) planet. However, their shuttle was ambushed by the Decepticons, led by Megatron. As the craft sustained heavy damage, Optimus Prime made the decision to crash land the crippled craft on the planet. The impact instantly knocked all occupants offline and they remained so for nearly four million years. The crash was devastating to both the Decepticons and Autobots on Cybertorn. However, the more mobilized Decepticons were able to take greater advantage of the crash as the Decepticons, led by Shockwave, began to retake much of Cybertron that was gained by the Autobots. The Autobots were pushed back into the role of having to resort to underground resistance tactics to stay alive. However, some Autobots, notably Ultra Magnus and Elita One, were able to step into the leadership void left by Optimus Prime's disappearance. In 1982, the Ark was found by G.I. Joe, who began the Ark Project. G.I. Joe World In the G.I. Joe World universe, Optimus Prime was much more badly damaged than in the mainstream universe, and has yet to be repaired. Unknown to the Autobots and G.I. Joe, the Matrix still resides in his chest. Unfortunately, without the Matrix, Cybertron was destroyed in 2005. Category:GW-Autobot leaders Category:GW-Autobots Category:Characters Category:Dimension hoppers Category:GI Joe World characters Category:Scientists Category:TP-only characters Category:Transformers Category:GW-Autobot Command